


Notte di luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Six Moon [1]
Category: La bambina della Sesta Luna
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La storia si situa anni dopo la fine della saga con una Nina adulta e molto più nostalgic di quella che abbiamo conosciuto. Lei, la luna e l'amarezza di quando una storia finisce.Ha partecipato al contest 'NOTTE DI LUNA [Multifandom]' arrivando al secondo posto.





	Notte di luna

**Author's Note:**

> -Titolo Notte di luna  
> -Fandom Libri > La bambina della Sesta Luna  
> -Genere Introspettivo, drammatico, What if, one shot  
> -Rating giallo

Nina stava seduta sul leone di pietra, sistemata cavalcioni. Spostava in avanti e indietro le gambe di continuo, senza riuscire ad ottenere una posizione comoda. Pareva quasi che per quanto si muovesse non avrebbe mai trovato pace. La città di Venezia era profondamente addormentata in quel momento, persino la laguna pareva silenziosa. Avrebbe sempre amato quella città e la sensazione che la colpiva era sempre la stessa: complicità, stupore, un po’ di paura per un posto grande e nuovo e sì, anche un po’ di malinconia. Sarebbe stato così diverso andarci a vivere con suo nonno Misha. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi e s’immagino la creatura di energia abbracciarla, poteva sentire quel formicolio simile a calore invaderla, anche se era solo la sua immaginazione. Era tutto così strano. Per quanto la sua vita fosse sempre colma di magia e ogni cosa potesse essere un’avventura, era come se tutto fosse cessato all’improvviso. Certo, era contenta di non vedere più figuro al limite del satanico negli specchi, di non doversi spalmare assurde creme sulla mano e simili, di non dover più avere Karkon Ca’d’Oro tra i piedi, ma pareva che il mondo si fosse allontanato. Era diventato tutto sbiadito, come una vecchia foto da quando i suoi nemici erano stati sconfitti. Non era più una bambina, glielo dicevano tutti, persino le sue zie. A ben pensarci però anche loro le parevano così assenti e confuse, era stata più reale la zia Andora androide e più presente nella sua vita per quanto tirannica. Le parevano più veri i terribili incubi che le provocava la voce della persuasione. Chissà se Tata Ljuba la stava aspettando a Villa Espasia. Per quanto l’abitazione in cui viveva ormai da anni fosse enorme, ultimamente perfino quel luogo le pareva stretto e soffocante. L’acqueo profundis le ricordava una boccia per pesci, il system magicum universi rassomigliava a un professorone, i ritratti di sua nonna la traccia vivente come le persone come lei fossero distanti dal resto. Anche lei aveva lo sguardo che adesso rivedeva nello specchio, malinconico e lontano. Alzò lo sguardo e tornò a fissare la luna che si vedeva intera e piena nel cielo limpido di quella notte. Le era tornata la voglia di girare lo spazio come facevano i suoi genitori alla ricerca di meraviglie perché doveva esserci dell’altro. Non le interessava aver già visto e scoperto segreti inconfessabili, lei voleva volteggiare libera fino a quell’astro. Va bene che era diventata una donna, ma abbandonare le sue salopette, decidere di sposarsi, presentarsi all’altare con uno stretto quanto pomposo abito bianco e trovarsi un lavoro non erano scelte già sufficienti? Si sarebbe ingabbiata e poco importava se al suo fianco ci fosse stato Cesco. Non vedevano più i loro vecchi amici, impegnate in vite da adulti senza sogni. Persino lui era cambiato, in fondo l’aveva perso. Adone e Platone invece riposavano vicini nel giardino di casa e solo a pensarci le bruciavano gli occhi. Allungò le mani, come a voler prendere quella sfera nel cielo. Era sicura che avesse vita, anzi che fosse Eterea travestita, la grande madre alchimista. Voleva che la abbracciasse, che la proteggesse, ma era come lei. Restava lontana da ogni cosa, guardava soltanto con un’espressione affettuosa ma totalmente vuoto. Si sporse ancora un po’ di più, voleva che quella tenue luce la toccasse e riscaldasse con flessuose dita sottili. Una serie di pensieri passavano nella sua mente a tutta velocità. L’affetto vacuo è più acuminato dell’indifferenza e uccide altrettanto velocemente, come un veleno che si diffonde. Impallidisce il volto e fa dimagrire tutto in un battito di ciglia. Se si chiede, nessuno ci crede o lo sa dire, ma proprio perché sono quelle persone di cui si ricorda solo il pallido sorriso, come ci si ricorda solo vagamente della luna in cielo. Perché ogni volta muore e rinasce, ma di quella strana madre ne parlano solo i poeti poi considerati lagnosi. Ecco ciò in cui credeva fermamente in quel momento la giovane donna. Scivolò e iniziò a cadere sotto gli occhi cavi della luna, che rimaneva perfetta celando il suo aspetto butterato e brullo dietro un velo lucente. Il silenzio fu rotto solo dal tonfo di un corpo che cadeva privo di vita, Nina aveva raggiunto Xarox.


End file.
